Evolution
by Blue Jeans
Summary: There is a calm darkness in the night; the way the wind rustles like phantoms; the silence fulfilling the world... Hotaru one-shot vignette about her duties, her family, and herself.


Disclaimer: This is my first fic with this particular senshi.  
If it seems out of character... let's just say I've only read like  
one volume of manga concerning her and haven't seen any of the  
anime episodes with her in it. So bear with me here ^_^;; I would  
also like to dedicate this fanfic to those who have died in the  
terrorists attacks on the United States, September 11th, 2001. And  
I would hope that by the time people read this, their hearts would  
not be filled with anger, hatred and fear, but with understanding,  
forgiveness and hope. Domo arigato to all those who have supported   
me in the past and all those who will support me in the future!  
  
  
.blue.  
blueweber@hotmail.com  
  
  
There is a calm darkness in the night; the way the wind   
rustles like phantoms; the silence fulfilling the world... I hear   
it in the echoes of memories dancing in the shadows, both born of   
nightmares and of dreams. I can hear the sorrowful call of the gusts of the   
restless wind tossing in her dreams, and the rustle of the sleepy   
leaves in response.  
  
The moon is low in the sky, hanging like an overripe peach.   
Stars are almost invisible now, and only darkness circles the land   
like a swirling cape, haunting all who dream.  
  
It is on nights like these that memories return that are   
best forgotten; nights like these when lone beings reach out for   
loved ones that they never had; nights like these when you can't   
escape yourself, as we cannot escape the shadowed beauty of the   
night.  
  
What do you see in that sky?  
  
Haruka says she sees freedom and opportunity.  
  
Michiru answers that it is a black sea of treasures   
undiscovered.  
  
Setsuna would reach out her hand, draw a circle in the sky   
and say that only the sky with dead starlight and infinitely   
newborns can represent the joy and sorrow of Time.  
  
What do I see?  
  
I see darkness.  
  
I see Death.  
  
I see mysteries.  
  
I see Rebirth.  
  
I see what they see, what they wish not to see, what they   
know not is there to see.  
  
I see me.  
  
  
  
.Evolution.  
* * * * * *  
.blue.  
  
  
I am Death.  
  
No Grim Reaper.  
  
No black hood.  
  
No shadowed face.  
  
I am a girl with a past, a present, a future.  
  
I am a Pretty Sailor Senshi, decorated in fuku and carrying   
a glaive of greater size than myself.  
  
I am a face that can't be forgotten.  
  
I have had many lives, each remembered, cherished, and   
loved. I've have had many dreams, each made into reality, each   
turning into nightmares and obliterated by my own hands. Hands   
that have helped built it, heart that has sacrificed Life itself   
for it.  
  
I stand here now, as a testament of tomorrow. Even   
though the world may end, it will be reborn, continue, evolve, and   
revolutionize the small time it resides within. I know, and   
though I cannot travel through time and space to view the thread   
that binds the past to the future, reminding us of the fleeting   
now, I know.  
  
I am Death.  
  
I am Rebirth.  
  
These are the hands that have killed billions and billions   
of beings, human and alien, enemies and friends, hated and   
beloved. These are the hands that are stained by so much blood   
that it shall never go clean, from birth to death to rebirth.   
These are the hands that must carry the burden of this Glaive,   
this duty, throughout eternity.  
  
I fear nothing.  
  
I need no pity.  
  
I have lived, and died, and lived again!  
  
I have suffered, rejoiced, loved and sacrificed.  
  
I have found solace and peace.  
  
I am the enemy of myself.  
  
I am the cycle that will never be broken.  
  
There is eternity that exists in mortality. In a second, a   
world of events can happen. Things can be built, destroyed,   
and remade. Lives could be lived, relived and hearts can be broken   
and healed.  
  
I am a Destroyer.  
  
I am a Healer.  
  
I am the Silence and the consuming cry that screams to Life;   
for life to be lived!  
  
Love me, hate me, but I will survive, I will go on.  
  
Today will be the end, or perhaps it is but a beginning.  
  
My friends are afraid. My loved ones shift nervously upon   
this world that I know I will be destroying soon. It is not my   
wish to be what I am, but then again, no one ever asked to be what   
she is or will become. We do what we must to survive, to ensure   
our children's survival, to ensure the life of those in the future   
and the betterment of our race. In the end, our goal is the same.  
  
Life.  
  
Death.  
  
It is one cycle, tied by the knot of choices and mistakes.   
Tied by the binds of destiny and change. In the end Life is Death   
and Death is Life.  
  
That is me.  
  
That is my star in the starry sky.  
  
Maybe someone else is watching for it from their own little   
planet, in their own little galaxy far, far away, and by the time   
they catch a glimpse of my light, I might have already winked out   
of existence. I might have died again. But there is always Life,   
always rebirth and I fear not Death because Death is Life and Life   
is Death.  
  
I can never fear myself, of what I am.  
  
Once, long ago, when I did not understand the true extent of   
who and what I am, I was scared of this duty I was given to carry,   
this Glaive I was given to wield. I have nothing to fear now.   
And though I may not know everything, and though I may not see   
everything that others see, I know what I am. And I am not   
afraid.  
  
Haruka-papa sees freedom in the skies, and she is freed by   
love.  
  
Michiru-mama sees beauty in the skies, and she is beauty   
because of love.  
  
Setsuna-mama sees time in the skies, and she is ultimately   
Time, compassionate and cruel, loved and unloved.  
  
And I?  
  
I see myself in the sky.  
  
Don't you see yourself reflecting in that midnight sky, too?  
  
Isn't that your star?  
  
  
.blue.  
blueweber@hotmail.com  
  
For those who have died during the terrorist attack on   
United States.  
For those who must live on from this day forth without the   
ones they love beside them any more.  
For those who may suffer in the future.  
For those who understand pain and joy and holds the wisdom   
that shall not fall to anger or despair.  
For yesterdays gone by,  
For todays that will always be remembered in our hearts of   
hearts,  
And for tomorrow that we can only dream about.  
Let us learn, live and be happy,  
For we do not fear  
For we will not fall  
And we will never hate for hatred's sake.  
Life is life.  
Cherish it.  
  
.Peace.  
  
For Chaos, who's challenge on the board  
inspired me to think up this fanfic, and   
the tragedy that this world has met, that  
made it into reality.  
  
.blue.  
blueweber@hotmail.com  
  



End file.
